Can't get rid of the smell
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy and Chris had been driving around on shift for over three hours and had just stopped for coffee. As they started to walk back to car when their radios did a broadcast, "attention all units, a 10-77 requesting assistance, approximate time 15 minutes. "


**I have had a couple of angry complaints by guests that I keep pairing Nick and Andy. They were partners at times before they left but I see them in season 4 as being permanent partners, with a little variation here and there. I see Sam having issue with whoever she is partnered with so might as well me Nick.**

**For the other guests stating a certain character would not act this way or that, I understand that but I am drawing from my experiences to write some of these. So I may not stick truly to how the character would be. But I try, just like I wouldn't do a hurricane in Toronto, (it doesn't happen there, which is to bad, I worked several and several earthquakes, but I can't make them fit.)**

**If any of those guests want to talk about it I am willing but you have to use a name and PM me. **

**I also appreciate those who want me to continue some of my one-shots. I will consider it, promise.**

**So hope that clears that up, do enjoy but if it's not your cup of tea, its all good.**

**This is another one shot. The time frames is sometime after 3.13**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy and Chris had been driving around on shift for over three hours and had just stopped for coffee. As they started to walk back to car when their radios did a broadcast, "attention all units, a 10-77 requesting assistance, approximate time 15 minutes. "

Andy looked at Chris, "You ever done an emergency landing of an aircraft."

Chris shook his head, "Nope, you?"

"Nope, lets go," Andy grabbed her radio, "1520 in route."

The radios were live with chatter, with dispatch relaying instructions from the tower, extra fire, water rescue and police were responding in hopes none of them will be needed.

As all units raced to Bishop airport, Chris looked over the water, "Oh wow, there it is, they are coming in hot, they have an engine on fire. It looks like it's a 747 coming in, I hope the flight is not full."

Andy looked where Chris was pointing, "Oh Crap."

Most of the emergency units arrived to the airport just as the airplane tried to touch down. All watched in silence as the airplane slammed down on its wheels. The struts collapsed to the ground, causing the plane to land on its belly. You could hear the screeching of metal and see the sparks flying everywhere; the plane was not slowing down. The left wing dipped a little and snapped off causing the plane to slide on it side, break apart into two pieces right at the middle emergency exits and then started to role right off the end of the runway into the water. Everyone started to jump into their cars and headed to the end of the runway.

Emergency crews stationed at the airport were the first to arrive and started calling out information as the rest of the emergency vehicles arrived. Andy, Gail, Noelle and Chris all teamed up together, threw on their reflective vests, took off anything that could not get wet and started wading out into the water to start looking for survivors.

Andy turned to Chris, "Did you hear how many passengers and crew on board this flight?"

Noelle answered first as they raced to the wreck, "240 passengers and 29 crew is what the guy in charge back there said. We are suppose to do a cursory search and then the boats will come in for recovery."

Andy was struck by how quiet it was, no screams for help, no crying, no nothing, just the sound of one of the engines still turning, fires burning and that horrible, horrible smell of jet fuel. Andy shook her head; she had been hoping someone had survived, anyone. She looked down to see a doll floating. Chris squeezed her shoulder, "come on lets go this way."

After about forty-five minutes of wading in waist high water, finding personal items everywhere and only a few bodies, all emergency crews were called back and the boats came in to work on what was now considered a recovery operation. The plane had no survivors. Gail, Noelle, Chris and Andy headed back to their cars. Gail and Andy sat on the trunk of the car using the blankets from their trunks to try and dry themselves. Chris and Noelle were trying to wring out their shirts when the scene commander came over.

"Hi I am LT Kancosky, thanks for coming out and assisting, they have coffee, scrubs for you to change into and some fruit at the tent over there before you head back. " He shook each of their hands and headed to the next group.

Noelle took her radio off the trunk and radioed dispatch, "Dispatch 1520 and 1519, show us 10-7."

Gail turned her head, "are we done for the day?"

Andy chuckled, "I don't think we are any condition to go back on the road, we smell like fire and jet fuel. We couldn't sneak up on a criminal to save our lives right now. "

With that, they all got back into their cars and headed to the station.

Andy and Chris drove in silence until they were ten minutes from the station. "Andy, you ok?"

"Yeah, I mean, I smell horrible and it's a smell I never want to smell again. I just wasn't expecting to see all their stuff floating in the water, the baby doll, that did me in."

Chris shook his head and agreed with Andy.

They pulled into station and headed in.

Frank met them outside the locker rooms. "How we doing guys?"

Both answered at the same time, "We are doing ok, smell horrible but doing ok."

"Ok, I am suppose to tell you that the department shrink is available if you need it and you get tomorrow off. Need anything else, please call me."

Both shook their head. Frank eyed them, "Ok, go shower, you smell and I don't want the whole station smelling like that."

They headed into the locker room with Noelle and Gail following.

Andy stepped into the shower and proceeded to scrub and scrub. She kept smelling the horrible smell of jet fuel and fire, it just would not go away. She stepped out of the shower to almost run into Noelle. She handed Andy a cup of what looked like flavored water. "Smell it", Noelle said, "Take deep long breathes of it."

Andy took long deep breathes of it, she loved cinnamon and it was very powerful. After a couple of minutes she handed it back to Noelle, "A bunch of cinnamon in a little bit of water always gets rid of the fire smell. Here, use this citrus lotion; it will help you with the jet fuel smell you think is still on your body. Also, when you turn in your uniform tell them to use baking soda with the soap to help with the smell. Do the same thing with all your under the uniform stuff."

"Thanks Noelle," Andy sat down, "How do you know this?"

'Noelle looked around her locker door, "I worked a jet crash when I was a rookie, my TO gave me all these pointers. I never thought I would have to use them again but kept it in the back of my mind just incase. You never know."

Andy shook her head, all she thought was you never know and never want to do this again.

Andy used the lotion and proceeded to get dressed. Just as Andy shut her locker she noticed someone walking in. "Andy?"

"Sam?"

Andy walked over to him, "Sam," she said softly.

Sam kissed her forehead and grabbed her hands.

"Hey, heard you had a rough day" as he embraced her to him.

"Yeah, no survivors, it was tough to take."

"Come on sweetie, let me get you home, give you some ice cream and maybe a Swarek famous massage."

Andy cuddled into Sam as they left the locker room, "That would be heavenly, you always know how to end my day on a better note."

Sam smiled, "its because I love you." Sam raised her hand to kiss it and opened the locker room door.

Andy saw the Chris and Gail talking; she nodded to them, gave everyone a goodnight and headed out the door to home. Home to put this day behind them all.


End file.
